How many significant figures does $0.1560$ have?
Explanation: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.{156}0$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{156}0$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{1560}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 4.